<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now we both look like snow tubbo! by periwinklepandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360788">now we both look like snow tubbo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas'>periwinklepandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Snowball Fight, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo build a snowman, and it turns into a snowball fight.  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twelve days of christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now we both look like snow tubbo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original notes : me : *proceeds to ignore events of dream smp and write meaningless christmas fluff*<br/>my chapter titles just keep getting worse and worse- (this is twelve days of christmas day 4, "tommy and tubbo, snowball fight")<br/>anyways school is offically out for me now! pog<br/>(am i still on time for this one if its 12:21 am as im posting this-)<br/>ive never actually had a snowball fight before, cause it doesnt snow in hong kong, but whatever.<br/>enjoy :)</p><p>word count : 413</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There. Perfect!" Tommy declared, plopping his own red knitted hat onto the snowman.</p><p>"I'll name you........Snow Tubbo! Snow version of Tubbo!" Tubbo giggled at the joke. "Tommy, that looks nothing like me." </p><p>The snowman simply stared back at the two, like one would expect an inanimate object to do. It had crooked stones for eyes, a half-rotten carrot for a nose, and twig arms with mittens stuck on them. A pink scarf was wrapped around its head, a stark contrast to the dull colors of the forest.</p><p>"It's a work of art." Tommy announced, patting the head of Snow Tubbo and causing snow to topple from it.</p><p>"Still looks nothing like me." Tubbo laughed.</p><p>"Well then, maybe you should look more like it." Tommy grabbed a loose bit of snow from the ground, hurtling it at his friend with the two of them laughing.</p><p>"How  <em>dare </em> you!" The brunette gasped in mock offense, placing a hand over his chest on fake hurt. Taking another ball of snow from the ground, He threw it at Tommy, the snowball crashing and breaking on the other's chest.</p><p>"You'll never get me alive!" Tommy took off into the woods, snickering as Tubbo chased after him, a mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p>Grinning, the two chased each other through the forest, Tubbo throwing snowballs at Tommy at random intervals, and Tommy firing back occasionally. </p><p>Dodging the tall birch trees that spread throughout the forest, Tubbo fired a relentless volley of snowballs at Tommy, the latter dodging some but getting hit by most.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Tubbo tackled his friend to the ground, both of their cheeks flushed pink from running in the cold. </p><p>"Not so fast!" The blond pushed a pile of snow at his friend, sprinting up and molding snow into a ball in his hands. </p><p>"Take that!" He fired the ball of ice at Tubbo, the other dodging it. </p><p>"Didn't even hit." The brunette laughed.</p><p>"Well, I win this snowball fight anyways, because I'm the best!" Tommy declared.</p><p>"Sure you are." Tubbo gave Tommy a friendly punch on the shoulder, both of them sitting down on the snow under a tree to catch their breaths.</p><p>"You know what's funny?" Tubbo said, looking at a snow-covered Tommy and brushing the snow off of his coat, the remaining ice from their snowball fight still there.</p><p>"What?" Tommy asked, puffs of smoke coming from his mouth when he talked due to the winter chill.</p><p>"Now we both look like Snow Tubbo!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>